poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby's distraction/Mr Conductor kidnapped by Diesel 10/"How to Stop being Stupid"
This is the scene from Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Stacey Jones: Excuse me. Are you Lily? Lily: Yeah. Stacey Jones: Hi. I'm Stacey Jones. I'm manager here. Your grandpa's very upset. You must've gotten on the wrong train. I'd better take you to back Muffle Mountain. Lily: Thank you. Stacey, did you know my grandma? Stacey Jones: My mother did. She said Tasha was a wonderful dancer. I think Grandpa liked to call Grandma " Lady." Lily: Lady? Stacey Jones: Yes. I heard him say that name when they were talking. I wish-- Oh, never mind. Lily: Stacey, I'm a little nervous. Well, maybe your grandpa is, too. It's been a while since you've seen each other. Hello, Burnett. Burnett Stone: Stacey. Hello, Lily. Lily: Hi, Grandpa. Stacey Jones: Well Have a good evening. Burnett Stone: Thanks, Stacey. Good night. Lily: Stacey? You said, " I wish." Stacey Jones: I wish? Oh, I wish you'd come back and see us tomorrow at Shining Time... if your grandpa will let you. Lily: Here, Grandpa. This is a friendship bracelet. Grandma taught me how to make one when I was little. This one's for you. Burnett Stone: Thank you, Lily. Mr. C on Sodor Mr. Conductor: As the sound of Lady's magic, echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, the engines on Sodor had her very much in their thoughts. Thomas and his friends Percy: Thomas, I was thinking. How does Mr. Conductor travel here? Thomas: By gold dust. Percy: But if there's a lost engine, maybe there's a lost railway, too. Mr. Conductor's railway! Thomas: The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. Percy: He talked about buffers in his sleep! Buffers are at the end of a railway. I think that's how he travels here, on a secret railway. Thomas: Belonging to the lost engine! Percy, you are clever. My wheels are suddenly feeling very wobbly. I think Diesel's around here! Toby: I'm sorry, you 2. Diesel with Ryvine, Linda and their friends heard every word you said. I'm going after them to see what they does next. You'd better carry on and get the mail delivered. Percy: You're very brave, Toby. Toby: Diesel and Friends won't bother with an old engine like me. They thinks I'm really useless. [ Diesel 10: I've been working on the railway All the livelong day Who wants to work a livelong day anyway? Toby: There he is. Diesel 10: Come in! Come in and join the party, Splodge! Splatter: Hooray! We're gonna have a party. Dodge: I love parties. Splatter: Who's got the balloons? Toby: What? Diesel 10: Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toe's magic railway is gonna be over. Gone, like the lost engine and the buffers that lead to her. Ryvine Sparkle: That is a good idea. And RS will have that pink toy dangling from Linda's ship by its tail. Clover Lacey: Is that really what he want? the Realm Shredder Could we just give the boy and his ghosts a good pirate tongue-lashing and drop them off at the boat at the harbor? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Look, sister. There's not a diesel engine on this island who wouldn't be nice for a couple of steam trains. There'll be no tounge-lashing! Linda Ryan: giggles Pinkipoo: whispers What do we do now, Toby? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts